


help out

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Cussing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, SakuAtsu Week, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi shows their love through childish fighting.In other words, Osamu and his boyfriends all have to play cupid...day 5; 18 Feb // tier 1: confessions
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	help out

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, new(/only) sextuple ship: akaashi/bokuto/kenma/kuroo/osamu/suna
> 
> any shipname suggestions? :'D  
> I'm thinking of BokuAkaKuroKenOsaSuna lmao

“Yer such an absolute ass!”

Osamu sighed as he gazed upon the raven-blond duo. “There they go again.” One of his boyfriends, Suna Rintarou, grinned and took out his phone to record the upcoming scene. “I don’t get how ya seriously don’t get bored of this.”

The other shrugged. “It’s free content.”

“Literally, all I did was to eat one cookie,” Sakusa defended. “ _ One _ ! How is that  _ me _ being an asshole when _you_ literally steal my entire food supply?!”

Atsumu gasped and placed a hand to his heart, offended. “Are ya saying I’m fat?!”

“You might as well be!”

Akaashi came out of Osamu’s bedroom and took one look at the arguing couple before stating: “They bicker constantly like a married couple.”

* * *

“I seriously don’t understand what is wrong with them,” Bokuto stressed to his boyfriends. “Like, they argue with every second they can find. If there isn’t time, they will make it.”

“Exactly,” Osamu agreed. “Now take that and imagine that almost everyday of yer life.”

Akaashi winced. “I feel bad for you, honey. How do you manage it?”

“I have mastered the form of tuning them out,” the brunet stated. “I mean, what else can we do about it?”

The room went silent before Bokuto suggested in complete seriousness: “We can get them together…?”

Kuroo snorted at the thought. “Kou, you can’t be serious. Have you seen the way they interact?”

“Yeah. It reminds me of how you and Akaashi would act around one another when you first met but more aggressive.”

Kenma hummed as he killed someone in Among Us. “It’s not wrong.”

The owl-like male grinned. “The almighty lord and saviour, Kenma, has spoken! Let’s get planning!”

Suna groaned and slumped down onto the floor. “I hate this already.”

* * *

“That was some shit set,” Sakusa remarked. 

Atsumu gripped the ball in his hands tighter as he sent a bitter close-eyed smile at the other. “And that was some shit spiking form.” He opened his eyes and glared directly into the raven’s. “I don’t bother sending good tosses to bad players.”

“You’re a setter. You’re  _ supposed _ to send tosses at your best ability, even if the hitters are ‘bad’ at what they’re doing,” the curly haired male stated.

The blond grinned. “So, ya admitting yer bad at what yer doin’?”

Sakusa scowled. “I never said anything remotely similar to that. I’m just saying that you’re a setter, so your job.”

“We’ll come to that when ya can perfect yer form,” Atsumu cooed.

The outside hitter’s eye twitched as he grabbed the setter’s shirt and pulled him in threateningly. “Why you—!”

A demanding voice interjected before the fight could escalate into something with physical violence involved. “Sakusa. Miya.” The two turned to their captain and apologised.

After their captain left, Atsumu’s eyes narrowed as he teasingly leaned in closer to Sakusa before smirking and pulling away roughly. Then, he walked away. The raven glared at the blond’s retreating form before bending down to pick up a ball near him to practice with.

Bokuto watched with wide eyes at their exchange before Hinata called him to ask whether he’d like to continue practicing his spikes with him. “You saw that, right?” 

Hinata spun the ball on his index finger, attention focused on it. “You mean the somewhat gay moment ‘Tsumu-kun and Sakusa-kun just had?” He caught the ball as it fell. “Yeah.”

“I’ve got to tell my boyfriends this,” the owl-like male mumbled.

“Huh? Why?”

“We’re devising a plan to get SakuAtsu in action!” Koutarou chirped happily.

* * *

“I fucking hate this.”

“Yeah? So do I.”

“Great. We finally have something that we agree on.”

Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu were trapped. In a closet. Alone together. And only thirty seconds had passed.

The both of them stood on opposite ends of the closet, trying to make the gap between them as wide as possible and refusing to look at each other through the darkness.

Why were they trapped in the closet? Well, it was because the sextuple relationship had managed to formulate a brilliant plan to do so. Atsumu and Kiyoomi both forgot that they were all geniuses and could do amazing things if they put their mind and heart to it.

Really, all they did was to say the word ‘competition’ and the two Black Jackals were already in on it.

They had a competition on who would and wouldn’t be able to fit in the closet together—as it was quite small—and when it came to Sakusa and Atsumu’s turn, they closed the door and locked it from the outside.

Both the raven and the blond tried to get out but was told that the only way would be if one: they manage to break their way out, or two: they ‘made up’ with one another and revived their friendship.

Which, both won’t happen because there was no friendship to ‘revive’, anyways.

“Should we try again?” Atsumu suggested. 

Sakusa sent him a pointed stare. “Do it again and I’m sure your knuckles will start bleeding soon.”

A sly grin splayed on the blond’s face. “Aw, Omi-kun, are ya worried ‘bout me?”

“Yeah.”

Not expecting the raven to be this forward, the Miya twin was shocked, grin falling as his mouth gaped open like a fish out of the water. “What.”

“Since you can’t seem to get any of my hints”—Kiyoomi pushed against the wall behind him and walked into Atsumu’s space, leaning in close to the other’s face—“I guess I’ll have to show it to you.”

The setter’s face was flushed red as he stared up at the male looking down on him. “I—” He looked to the side to see if there was a chance of escape but Sakusa slammed his hands on the wall beside him, trapping him in between them. He let out a squeak of surprise.

“Look at me,” the outside hitter demanded. Following his order, Atsumu stared up at the other through his lashes.  _ “Fuck…”  _ A hand was placed on his cheek and tilted his head up before a pair of soft lips were hesitantly and gently pressed against his. The blond closed his eyes and grabbed onto the raven’s shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the kiss shared between them. 

The sweet kiss lasted a few seconds before the both of them pulled away, Atsumu choosing to lay his head on the other’s shoulder and Sakusa deciding to rest his chin on the other’s head.

Kiyoomi’s arms that were wrapped around the older twin’s waist tightened. “I really like you,” he confessed quietly. “More than rivals, friends or best friends should.” He inhaled the bergamot scent in order to calm himself. “I enjoy your company and I’m not sure how to show it, so I resort to childish attitudes like bullying and arguing with you. In all honesty, you’re a j–joy to be around and… I’m not sure whether you like me back but these are my feelings.” He buried his face into the soft hair and mumbled softly, “Please date me.”

No sounds came out of the blond’s mouth but his fingers trailed gentle circles on the raven’s skin. He was no doubt thinking about it.

“You don’t have to feel obligated to, I just wanted to—”

“Okay” was the delicate reply that Atsumu gave when he interrupted Sakusa. “I’ll date you.”

The raven paused to process the answer. “Wait. Seriously?”

The blond let out a mellow laugh that sounded like an airy giggle. It was adorable. “Yeah. Why else would I have kissed you back?” He nuzzled the spot that connected the curly haired male’s neck to his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss. “One chance. You better treat me right.”

Sakusa hugged the other close just as the closet door opened, revealing excited, proud, fond and congratulating smiles. 

Osamu was the first to step forward and speak up. “You better treat my brother well or I’ll hurt you.” He was the one wearing the proud smile.


End file.
